Just You And Me Lil Darlin:The Start Of You And Me
by Ani-Obi-Skywalker-Kenobi1985
Summary: This is the prequel to Just You And Me Lil Darlin: Becoming Mrs. Larkin. It's set after Miss Teenage Hairspray. It will show when and where Tracy becomes pregnant. Trink, Penweed, WilburEdna, OMCOFC NOSLASH. The rating will eventually go up.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Hairspray or any of the characters. They belong to Adam Shankman and John Waters. I do own the plot and the original characters. I do not make any profit from the writing of this story, it is for entertainment only.**

**Just You And Me Lil Darlin: The Start Of You And Me**

Tracy Edna Turnblad couldn't believe it. Link Larkin had just kissed her. Link Larkin, her crush ever since she had first seen him on the first day of high school. Ever since she had seen him sing and dance on the Corny Collin's show. Her crush ever since she first saw him wink, had kissed her front of everyone on live TV broadcasted all over Baltimore no less.

As soon as they had broken the kiss, Tracy had blushed brightly as she looked down at their feet. Link smiled in amusement at her shyness. He thought the slight pink tint to her cheeks was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. He reached out with his left hand and used his index finger to tilt her chin upwards. She met his gaze shyly. Link looked into her eyes lovingly, causing Tracy to blush even brighter and her breath to catch in her throat. No one had ever looked at her like that before and, the fact it was Link who was doing it was enough to completely floor Tracy.

The perfect and sweet little moment they had been having was rudely and abruptly interrupted by none other than a fuming Amber Von Tussle. She glowered at the two of them as she placed her hands upon her hips and all but shrieked, "Link Larkin, what on earth are you doing with that overly obese and repulsive Sweat Hog?"

Link seethed as he felt Tracy stiffen in his arms, before trying to pull away. He held on fast as there was no way he was letting her slip away from him again. He almost lost her once with his stupidity and, wasn't about to repeat the same mistake again. He looked down at her and quickly had to resist the urge to wring Amber's scrawny neck as he saw Tracy blush uncomfortably as she tried to hold the tears, which were rapidly filling her eyes.

He pulled her tightly and protectively against him as he glowered at Amber and all but growled, "Get over yourself Amber, the world doesn't revolve around you and your selfish pettiness." He added coldly, "If I were you I would lay low Amber, your reign as resident evil bitch is over. Your mother seen to that after she got herself arrested." He concluded, "You and I are over. We've been over for quite some time now. I should have never given you my class ring, it was one of the biggest mistakes I've ever had the misfortune of making."

Amber shrieked, "You are not breaking up with me, I won't allow it. I won't lose you, not to that ugly Sweat Hog."(Means, a fat chick) Before Link could utter a word to blast the cruel and spoilt blonde, the unthinkable and most definitely the unexpected occurred. There was a loud echoing cracking sound throughout the whole set as Tracy reached up with her hand and allowed it to connect with the side of Amber's face harshly.

Amber staggered back, almost losing her footing due to the force that had been behind the slap to the side of her face. Everyone turned when they heard Amber let out a pained shriek. Tracy hissed in a tone completely uncharacteristic of the usually sweet and calm girl, "You disgust me. You are the one who is ugly. You are ugly on the inside where it counts; outer beauty doesn't mean anything and is sorely wasted on you."

She continued on, her tone chilling, that sent shivers down the spines of everyone on set. Thankfully they were off of the air and the whole of Baltimore would not being witnessing this confrontation. Unfortunately for Amber several talent scouts were witnessing and listening to the whole confrontation. Not that Amber had any kind of talent to speak of, of course.

"You are nothing but a selfish and overly spoilt plastic spastic. You have no friends Amber. No one here likes you; they merely tolerated you because they feared what would happen to them when you went off running crying to your mother." She continued on, "No one respects you Amber; in fact I'm pretty certain they hate you, Seaweed and his family especially. You have not earned anyone's respect, all because you chose to follow your mothers disgusting and racist example."

She concluded, "You do not love or respect Link for the wonderful and caring person that he is. All you see is his outer beauty not his inner beauty, which is even more beautiful than the outside." Link blushed brightly at this as he eyed Tracy lovingly and with completely and undisguised adoration. The look was by no means lost on anyone on the set.

Tracy spat out icily, "All you cared about was being seen on his arm and as his dance partner when the talents scouts showed up at the pageant. You aren't even that talented Amber." She concluded, "You and I don't stand a chance of making it at the big time like Link does. You have no talent, while my appearance is not what is wanted or expected of someone in Hollywood."

Unknown to Tracy, that the talent scouts were eyeing Tracy thoughtfully. They admitted she was very pretty and extremely talented. But the fact of the matter was exactly what Tracy had said. She didn't look like the typical Hollywood material. Was it possible for people to see passed what she looked like and see her stunning talent, both agents silently contemplated?

Everyone was stunned as they took in the sight of a seething Tracy, who had her fists resting angrily upon her curvy hips. Her whole posture radiated pure seething anger. This was completely out of character for the plus sized girl with a heart of pure solid hundred carat gold.

Amber was in tears as she glared hatefully at the other girl, whose own look of disgust and anger did not falter for a mere second. Amber broke eye contact with Tracy, loathing to even silently admitting, even to herself, that she was intimidated by the smaller girl. Amber suddenly turned on her heel before running off of the set.

There was a lingering and deafening silence throughout the entire set. Tracy blushed and lowered her gaze to the floor as she noticed everyone was looking at her in awed disbelief. Her parents were looking at her in stunned wonder as they slowly made their way towards her and Link.

She jumped slightly as she felt Link wrapped his arms around her waist and held her against his chest. He whispered soothingly into her ear, "She deserved it, Baby Doll. She was being cruel and spiteful. She was way out of line and had it coming, babe. Don't you worry your beautiful head over her, she isn't worth it." He added chuckling after placing a gentle and loving kiss on her cheek, "I must admit that I like this side of you." He whispered so that only she could hear, "It's kind of a turn on." Tracy blushed brightly for the umpteenth time within the last ten minutes.

As soon as Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad reached them, Mrs. Turnblad started fussing over her daughter. They were soon joined by Corny, Maybelle, along with Penny, Seaweed, and Lil Inez. Seaweed chuckled and exclaimed, "Whoa, dang girl, I had no idea you had it in you." Tracy continued to blush even harder.

Lil Inez grinned widely and added, "I just wish I had been the one to say it." Corny chuckled and said, "Yeah, you and every other girl on this show. Amber did herself no favours whatsoever. She took advantage of the fact her mother was station manager. Well, no more, things are definitely going to change around here."

After everyone said their goodbyes, Link promised Mr. and Mrs. Turnblad that he would have Tracy home by eleven and no later. He and Tracy wanted to spend some time on their own. They had things they needed to discuss.


End file.
